Fatherhood
by LoyalSlytherinForever
Summary: sequel to my name is Remus Snape, Remy is a widower with a son to raise. Can he balance fatherhood, a career and trying to move on? And can he find someone new to spend his life with who accepts his son? warn slash mpreg CP/GW, SS/RL, HP/?
1. centaur introductions

A month had passed since Drake came into the world. Remy had gained more confidence in being a Papa to his son. His dads were there and the Malfoys. His mom a lot too and even James. But he was trying to do as much on his own. He knew in the fall he would not always have them. Chloe would be here at school but the others would be gone. Drake would be with them days but it would be different. Remy got into a routine of feedings and diaper changes and he allowed the others to take the baby from time to time to allow him a chance to go into the lab. He had aced his final tests of course but he needed to slowly see in the fall he would need to take time for the lab. He needed to realize he did not have to feel guilt going to the lab. The baby did not need him every minute of the day.

He stood looking in the mirror. He was back in the garb he had worn for the centaur bonding ceremony. He had not worn it since. He had all his jewellery on as well. He wore his cuff and wedding band. It would be a long time before he considered removing either. As always he had his bow and arrow but he looked at the dagger. He had used it to captured Jack in the end. But it was not his.

His sister appeared in the doorway holding the baby. "Are you ready to go big brother? You know our escort will be waiting for us?"

Remy turned to look at her. "I am just trying to decide if I take Draco's dagger with me. It was his was one of the centaur pieces not buried with him."

Draco had been buried with his cuff and rings. Remy had kept the other pieces for his son to have one day. The dagger he had not been certain about. That and the pendant that Draco had been given when they told thee centaurs about the baby. He wore the pendant now around his neck but it was for his son one day. The dagger was bound to his magic. It had Draco's blood added. Remy had been able to use it for he and his husband had been linked. Now he was uncertain.

Regulus who was coming with them came in and took the dagger. "Take it. Ask your foster father. He may want to keep it himself for your son or you to."

Remy took the dagger from his Uncle and slid it into his belt. "You're right. Give me my Dragon. It is time to present him to the last of his grandfathers."

Handed his son he held the little boy against him. He knew Magorian would be anxious to meet him. Magorian consider Drake to be his grandson. Firenze and Bane were his centaur godfathers as well as his Uncles. Chloe and his Uncle Regulus were for Drake in the human world. Since Regulus had bee a part of his wedding he had been welcomed to come and attend the ceremony tonight. His sister was a welcome friend of the tribe always.

Firenze, Bane and Ronan were waiting at the woods. Bane smiled. "This is our nephew? He is a fine young foal you have there. He will be welcomed tonight."

Firenze spoke. "We were sorry for your loss brother. Draconis was a beloved member of the herd. His death has been mourned by our herd, and you in our prayers."

Handing his son to Firenze so he could mount and taking his son Remy thanked them both for their comments. He knew they were genuine. Draco was always welcome. And he knew his loss was felt by the herd. Draco may not have been their son and brother but he would have been mourned. When they got to the village and he dismounted with his son he could see the entire herd was gathered and he saw the genuine sadness in all their faces. Remy walked towards Magorian with the baby who was still blissfully asleep cradled against him.

He bowed his head. "Father I have come to present my son, your foster grandson to you. This is Draco Sirius Snape-Malfoy, named for my late husband and father."

Magorian came forward. "I was sorry to hear of your loss. I have mourned my son in law. Your herd is always with you my son and that precious baby you hold."

Motioned to hand over the baby Remy did so. He knew Magorian would never harm his grandson. Magorian smiled broadly as he held the small human baby in his arms. He had never held a human child before. He had three centaur grandchildren already. He took a gourd that held water from their holy springs and blessed the baby with it. He noticed Remy wore the pendant given to Draco and he smiled.

He held the baby. "It is tradition on the day of the blessing that the baby be given a new name. Would you allow me to give baby Draconis a third name?"

Remy bowed his head. "I would be honoured father. Both my husband and I have honoured the traditions of our herd. And I'd be honoured to continue to do so."

As the centaurs often did they looked to the stars. They had on the day they were told Drake was born. Remy had tears hearing his son referred to by the same name they had always called Draco, he was always Draconis. He had received a gift from them. It had read his future in the stars the day he was born. Drake was born on the 22nd of May, the day that Taurus met Gemini, a fitting day for the son of the Gemini twins. Drake was to be a mix. From Gemini he would be intellectually curious and inquisitive, restless for something to do or learn. But from Taurus he would have a deep sense of loyalty and a slight creative flow for him as well.

Magorian held the baby up. "My herd and family I present my grandson Draconis Sirius Liam Snape-Malfoy. Let him be welcome to our herd and our family."

Cheers rang through the herd and Firenze took his godson. "My godson be welcome, and know I watch over you as your dad would have."

Remy watched as his son was welcomed. Liam meant strong willed warrior. He prayed his son would never have to be a true warrior. He prayed his son would know a peace that his Daddy had never really got to enjoy. But from the reading of the stars he knew his little half bull would be strong willed, especially if like either his dads. And sharing a mile with Chloe and his Uncle who both learned the meaning, he knew they thought the same thing.

Remy looked at the knife. "I brought my husband's dagger with me. I was not sure what you would wish done with it,"

Magorian smiled. "It is for his son. To never be used. I see a bright future for my grandson and you. There will be obstacles but you will find happiness again."

Handed his son back Remy prayed he was right. His family kept saying the same thing. In a few years h would move on and find love again. Even Lucius and Narcissa reminded him there was love after loss. Drake was the heir to their fortune now, and if nothing more there was the Prince, Potter and Black fortunes left. But he never looked at children as heirs. If he had more it would be because he found someone he could see spending his life with again. If not the Black and Prince could go to Drake and he would leave the Potter to the children of his sister. He hoped one day his family was right though and his heart would heal enough that he could fall in love and have a future with someone new. He was not even nineteen; he did not want to spend his life alone.

He kissed his son. "It seems it is in the stars for us little one. Your Daddy would want us to be happy and move on one day. I will, one day I will."


	2. new teachers

Severus was so proud of his son. Remy had achieved a number of records in his time but he achieved another. At the age of twenty three Remy became the youngest potions master first class in history. Severus had been twenty five when he had finished. Remy had not finished his exams till the end of August as he had taken some time away from his studies after the loss of his husband but he still completed it three months later then originally planned. He and Remus were so proud of their son. He had done them so proud and they were taking him for a celebration dinner. The Malfoys and Potters were joining them. Chloe had been asked to replace Professor Trewlaney for good that year so it was a double celebration.

They knew Draco would have been proud. And not just at his husband finishing. He would have been so proud of his husband and son. Remy was an amazing Papa. He had a hard start having lost his husband but he moved into it. He had always been very hands on. Dibby did little work. Drake always had his Papa close to him. He spent days with Remus or Narcissa. But evenings and weekends he was with Papa. Remy had never returned to Sandpiper and had not started dating yet. He had kept the excuse between teaching, his studies and having a little boy to raise he had too much to do. They hoped now that he was done his studies he would.

They smiled when Remy came into the dinning room with Drake. The little boy ran to them. "Grandpa and Poppy."

Severus who had become Poppy scooped the little boy up and kissed his blond curls. "Hey little man, are you as proud of your Papa as the rest of us are?"

Looking at his Papa and back at Severus Drake nodded. Drake did not really understand except Papa had told him he would not have to study any more. Which meant to the little boy Papa could read more books to him instead of the big boring books with no pictures in them. The others laughed when they heard that but Remy shrugged and assured his little boy that it definitely would mean that. Chloe had come in with her parents and Drake scrambled for her. Aunty Chloe was no doubt his favourite relative, well and Uncle Reg. Aunty Chloe always took him to see Grandpa Mag as he called Lord Magorian, as she still studied the stars with the centaurs. Magorian was quite fond of his human grandson and was delighted when he came. Chloe would take him and he would play with the foals as she studied.

Remy kissed his sister and her wife on the cheek. Ginny and Chloe had married just over a year before. Ginny was working as a quidditch writer for the top wizard sports magazine and lived with Chloe at school since they wed. They were trying for a baby. Unfortunately female pregnancies were even harder. It required potions and invitro, not like male's magic womb, and they had yet to have much success. They had been trying to adapt cells from Chloe to fertilize Ginny's eggs for the baby as they had decided Ginny would be the carrier.

Ginny kissed her brother in law on the cheek. "Your sister and I have a very special surprise for you for your big news."

Chloe put a had on her wife's belly. "We are three months pregnant. We are due at the end of February with your first niece."

Remy was in tears when he saw the ultrasound. They had not old anyone yet. They had suffered two miscarriages already and had wanted to wait till they were out of the danger zone first. Remy was so happy for them. The rest of the family soon heard. They were going to the Burrow later to tell the Weasleys. Lily and James were thrilled for the couple and to have their first granddaughter as they had a grandson already. Remy had been more then happy to share his celebration with them. Drake was probably the happiest. He wanted a new little cousin to play with. Aunty Chloe and Ginny lived at school so he would be close to the baby.

Drake looked at his Papa. "Papa I want a sister."

Remy kissed his son on the head. "You will just have to settle for a little cousin for now Dragon."

He missed the looks between the others. They had all been thinking about it. It had been four years. Remy had removed the wedding ring but he wore the cuff still. He really needed to consider moving on. Draco would have wanted. He would have wanted his husband and son to have a happy future. Remy was happy but thy thought he needed to have someone in his life again. He took care of everyone else in his life and it would have been nice for someone to take care of him as well.

Narcissa came to his side after dinner. "You have finished your studies. It is time, you have no more excuses. It has been four year sweet heart."

Remy turned and kissed her on the cheek. "I know. Sometimes it seems like yesterday and at other times it seems a life time ago. I know I should move on."

Kissing him, Narcissa assured him Draco would be happy. More then that they would. He would always be their son. He had been their son since he was a baby. It never depended on his relationship with their son. They would be proud to be by his side if he married again. They would be happy for him. They would even be willing to be a part of the life of any children he had with someone else. They knew Remy would never cut them from Drake's life no matter how much he moved on and they just wanted to make sure that he always knew that he would have their love and support in what ever road his life went down.

Remy hugged them both before he left. "I will try. I will try and open my heart to the chance of love again. It scares me a lot but I will try."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy and Drake were out on the grounds three days before school started again for the fall. Drake was as mad about animals as his Papa had been. He loved spending time with both Hagrid and Luna who was a zoologist. Uncle Charlie was definitely also a favourite though only for stories as he worked a desk job since returning. Remy remembered the centaurs reading of the stars for his son and knew how right they had been. They had said his son would be restlessly inquisitive and he definitely was. He spent a lot of time curled up with his son reading to him. Frank had been right when he had given them the baby book for Drake, had definitely become the third generation of the store's best customers and like Remy, Drake now got a book for his birthday from the owner.

Drake was playing with one of Hagrid's kneezles when he spotted someone. "Aunty Fleur."

Remy shook his head. "No sweet heart your Aunty and Uncle Bill are in France remember."

But he noticed the blonde woman walking towards him and the dark haired man next to her. Something about the young man seemed familiar as well but he could see why his son thought it had been Fleur. She definitely looked like Bill's wife. But younger. So much so that she could have been Fleur's little sister. And he realized with a smile that it was.

He went with Drake to see the two newcomers. "Gabrielle? It has been way too long."

Gabrielle kissed him on the cheek. "Since my sister and Bill married. Didn't you hear I have taken over for Filius? This is Matt; we met at the train station."

He had forgotten. Filius had decided to take over history of magic for he was too old for charms any more. He remembered some foreigner was coming from France. And he knew Matt must be the new healer. Madam Pomfrey had planned on retiring sooner but when Draco had passed away she had lost her protégé. She had decided it was time to move on. Remy had known the day was coming but it still seemed odd for him to have a new healer here at school after Draco.

Drake looked at them both and he was all smiles when his Papa explained about Gabrielle but he did not like Matt for some reason. "Papa who the odd man?"

Matt smiled. "I am Mathew Davis, the new healer at school young man. You are too young to be a student, who are you?"

Not liking the man at all, Drake did not answer. Remy had never seen his son play shy since he was a baby and even then he had always been good with other people. Gabrielle took Drake and got him to show her the kneezle. Though he had ever met her Gabrielle put Drake at ease. Especially since she was the little sister of his Aunt Fleur who he was always quite fond of.

Remy looked at the man. "I am sorry about that. Drake it usually good around other people. I am Remus Snape, the potions master here at the school."

Matt smiled and his eyes were shinning. "Nice to meet you. I believe that we will be working together a bit. I have heard of your late husband. I am sorry for it."

They spoke for a bit and Remy had to admit that Matt seemed quite charming. The blue eyes were definitely warm. Drake really did not seem to like him though and when they headed inside Drake did not like the idea of Matt sitting next to them for lunch. Instead Aunt Gabrielle sat on his other side.


	3. free Saturday

It was the second weekend in the school year. Remy needed to do some potions for the hospital wing. He would have usually taken his son and Drake would have coloured or made a puzzle. His son loved spending time with him in the lab. He was anxious for when his Papa thought he was old enough to help. Drake liked potions but he was not going to be a third generation. He was not Remy in training. His son preferred being out with animals and plants and he liked to fly his baby broom as well. Remy had no doubt that his little boy would take that further.

He was helping Drake pick a few things when there was a knock at their door. Remy was a bit surprised. It was quite early in the morning. But he went to the door and opened it up. He was pleasantly surprised to find Gabrielle there.

Remy smiled. "Morning Gabby, I thought only the dungeon dwellers were up so early."

Gabrielle laughed and shook her head. "I remembered you saying you had some potions to work on today and I thought that I would offer to take Drake for you."

She was amazed that he balanced teaching and raising a son and does not lose his mind either. She knew from Fleur he had little of a social life. He spent every second weekend with his dads or in laws and saw his friends. And he had his sister here at school. But he did not date. He very rarely allowed his brothers to baby-sit though they offered all the time. Drake saw the Weasleys all the time but with Papa in tow. She thought she could do him a favour. His dad had not been able to send enough burn potions for the wing as he had a huge order for the hospital and Remy had agreed to do some for the school. His Papa still handled the major supply.

She kissed him on the cheek. "I thought since the potions should only take you till lunch you might take the afternoon and do something for yourself for once."

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess your sister and her husband have been talking to you? I don't mind the morning but I can't ask you to take him all day."

Smirking she could not deny that Fleur and Bill had mentioned it to hr. But it had been her idea. Besides he had such a well behaved son. It definitely would not have been much of a burden to have him for the day. Chloe and Ginny were away for the weekend, doing a bit of travel before Ginny was too pregnant. Gabrielle other then her sister and now Remy had not made too many friends yet since she moved to England and was more then happy to take the little boy from him for the day. Even if he went to the apothecary and maybe visited his brother in town, it would be a good change for him she thought.

Drake decided it for him for he had heard her. "Aunty Gabby what are you doing here? You missed breakfast. You can com for lunch."

Gabrielle scooped him up. "I was thinking little man you might want to spend the day giving me a tour of the school and grounds and let Papa do boring work."

Drake was beaming ear to ear with that. He liked working with his Papa. But hanging out with Aunt Gabby definitely was far cooler. He may have been four but he probably knew the school better then a lot of older people. He had met all the ghosts and he had been into the secret passages with his Uncles and his dad. The school had become a big playground for him. There was little doubt Gabrielle could have a better tour guide of the school other then his Papa of course. Remy knew from the look on his son's face that there was no way he could say no. He had his son's assurances he would behave for his Aunt and he promised Gabrielle he would attempt to do something for himself for the day when he was done the potions.

He spent the morning working on the potion, a few extra ones for the stores just in case. He had lunch in his lab because of them. But looking at the time that afternoon he decided he would take the potions to the infirmary and at least take a walk on the grounds or something. He should take advantage of the free afternoon.

He walked into the infirmary and was just finishing putting the bottles way when Matt came in from his office. "Thank you for doing those for me Remy."

Remy turned around and smiled at the new healer. "My father was sorry he could not supply them himself but the hospitals have had him busy."

The school in the past had got supplies from shops when Severus could not supply them, or even Horace had helped in the past. Horace though he was still there and still head of Slytherin, was getting too old for such things and he would likely retire in the next year. Remy would be sorry to see him go for he was very fond of the old man which was not something he would have thought he would say when he met the man when he started school.

Matt looked out the window. "I have been trapped inside all day and could go for some fresh air. Would you join me for a walk or do you have to get home?"

Remy was a bit taken off guard but he shrugged. "Actually Drake is with Gabrielle for the day and I am under order to do something for myself. I'd like that."

Reminding himself it was just a walk Remy knew part of his discomfort was the fact that the man was a healer like his husband had wanted to be. But like Drake, it was something that Remy had in common with him. They talked mainly potions but they laughed a bit and Remy felt at ease with him.

Matt walked him home for dinner. "I am not sure if you have started seeing anyone yet or if you're ready but I thought maybe we might have dinner one night."

Remy paused a moment but nodded. "I admit I have not dated since Draco died. But my family reminds me it has been four years. I would like to have dinner."

They were talking when Gabrielle returned with Drake and his son gave the man an odd look and went into his arms. Drake had not got over his initial dislike of the man though he would not explain why. Matt took his leave and Gabrielle was encouraged to come in and have dinner with Remy and Drake. She was pleased to see he had taken her advice and took some time for himself that day. She smiled when she saw it was not completely alone time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy tucked his son into bed that night. He always read to him and tucked him in. No matter how busy he had been with studies he always made sure to do that. He had left Gabrielle out in the sitting room. She had said she would wait. He had to admit he was happy she was teaching here. He had started talking to her a lot in the past few weeks. Other then his sister and sister in law, she was becoming someone he could rely on.

Remy kissed his son on the head. "You need to get sleep little man. We promised your Grandpa Mag we would come tomorrow afternoon and visit them."

Drake nodded. "I know Papa. Can Aunty Gabby come with us? I really like her Papa."

Smiling he told his son they would have to check with her as well as the centaurs. Of course the centaurs had rules about who could come in. He was a bit surprised how quickly that his son had taken to her. Even if she was Fleur's little sister. But he was happy if Drake had another person in his life as well. He had little doubt Magorian would not have a problem if Gabrielle came in with them for a visit, for they were not going to the village, just the clearing. .

Drake stopped his Papa before Remy left. "Papa is that man going to come again?"

Remy sat down. "That man's name is Matt and he is a new friend of Papa's. He is very nice. I hope you get to know him better soon."

His son did not look all that happy but he got his son to sleep. Gabrielle had heard from the door and he sighed when they sat down. It had only been a walk. And he could not even think of it being more for some time. Heck they had only talked about going to dinner. He was not sure why his son did not like Matt.

Gabrielle put a hand on his arm. "Kids sometimes just don't take to people. And you know your little boy is not used to sharing his Papa with anyone."


	4. first date

Drake was not happy at all. And he had no problem telling his Papa that loud and clear. Remy had told his son he was going out for dinner with Matt. It was a week since the walk. Drake had become quite attached to Aunt Gabby. But he still had major problems with Matt. And he would not tell his Papa why. It worried Remy. He felt a bit at odds. His son was his entire world. And he did not like when his son was upset. But he was ready to start dating. Matt really seemed like he was a great guy. His dads told him what Gabby had. Drake was just not used to sharing his Papa with anyone. And this was good for both of them.

Drake was coloring when Matt came to collect Remy. "Hey little man. I hear you are going to visit your grandparents for the night."

The little boy backed away from him. "I don't like you. I don't want you near my Papa."

Matt looked the boy up and down. He had known that Drake did not like him. It was one reason it had taken so long for dinner. But it did not phase him. He expected it. Most kids did not like perspective stepfathers. And Drake would be worse. He had never had to share his Papa. Not even with his dad. He knew Draco died giving birth. Drake was a spoiled only child. And he was not going to let the little brat scare him off. He was attracted to Remy and he was going to pursue him.

Matt knelt down. "Well I think you're being a little brat. I am taking your Papa out for dinner and hopefully one day I might be your stepfather."

Drake stuck his tongue out at him. "You will never marry my Papa. And I am not a brat."

Matt was about to say something when Remy came out from the bedroom. He looked quite handsome in muggle clothes. He definitely needed to be out of robes often. He stood up and went over to Remy and handed him a flower. He thought it had likely been years since anyone had done that. He would poor on the charm. The little boy had already proven he did not like Matt for no real reason. His Papa would not believe him. As long as he continued to be nice to the little boy around Remy, Remy would not pay attention to his son's complaints. He would charm the Papa and eventually he was sure the brat would fall in line.

Remy smiled. "Thank you for this. We are just waiting for Lucius to come and collect Drake for me and then we can get going."

Drake ran at his Papa just before there was a knock at the door. "Papa don't go out with him. Man is not nice Papa. Papa don't go for dinner."

Matt put on his most innocent smile and Remy sent an apologetic look his way. Remy was confused why his son was acting this way. He had always been so polite. Remy was worried about why his son was acting up. Even in his terrible twos he had better manners then this. It made him think of dating even more. He was doing his best as a single dad. And he definitely had a lot of family around to help. But he sometimes wondered if it would be better for both him and Drake f he wed. Drake deserved two parents. Remy could not be there all of the time. Even if not Matt he knew he should consider dating more. His son deserved a family as much as Remy.

Lucius was surprised when he saw his grandson. "Hey little man what is wrong? I thought you would be happy to come and have the weekend with us."

Remy sighed. "He is. He is just a bit upset that I am going out for dinner with Matt. He was a bit rude to him and I am not sure what is going on."

Lucius was just as surprised for his grandson was usually so sweet and polite. But he promised to try and find out what. He agreed with James' dads and Gabby. The boy just needed to get used to Remy dating. He would have to see he could not have his Papa to himself. Especially if Remus was to marry again and have more kids. Drake wanted siblings. He had asked for a sister when he found out about his cousin. It just left them a bit more confused t the boy's aversion to Papa dating.

Lucius took the bag from Remy. "I will bring him back on Sunday and hopefully he may be in a better mood. Enjoy your dinner. You deserve a good night out."

Remy thanked him and kissed his son on the head. "You be good for your grandparents Dragon. And Papa promises on Sunday we will have a special dinner."

The little boy turned and hugged Remy right before he went off with his grandfather. Narcissa was as surprised as her husband when she learned how Drake was acting. He might not have liked sharing his Papa but even when he was sick Drake was not one to be rude or to behave badly like he had. He refused to tell them any more then he had his dad other then he did not like the man.

He looked up. "I don't want Papa to marry him. I like Aunt Gabby, Papa should be with her. I don't like him. He not be my stepfather."

Narcissa was a bit taken back. "I don't think they are talking that far. They went for dinner Drake. Your Papa is just enjoying having a new friend."

The little boy turned back to his coloring. He did a family picture and they were surprised Aunt Gabby was in it and there was an angel above their heads that was Daddy. They wondered if his like for Gabby was making him not like Matt. Maybe that coupled with sharing Papa. They hoped he would come to like Matt. They had no idea why he though Matt might be his stepfather. It was a first date and there was no way Remy even in his own mind would be seeing this past a few more dates. And he definitely would not have said something to his son.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was worried when his son left. But he knew Lucius was right. He needed to focus on tonight. Drake would get used to this. It would be an adjustment to both of them. Remy had not dated anyone in years. He had not even really considered anyone other then Draco. He remembered when everyone thought he was into Susan. Susan had married a year ago and was pregnant with her first daughter. They were still inseparable. Most of his friends were. Hermione and Blaise were wed as well. They all wanted him to move on again. And Matt was definitely a great guy. And he could see himself enjoying going out with him.

Matt stopped him when he was about to apologize. "If I had such an amazing Papa I might not want to share. Maybe next time we bring him with us."

Remy smiled and nodded. "I think he would probably like that. I am relieved to hear you say next time. I was a bit worried he might scare you off."

Leading Remy out he promised that he would not be. He knew Remy had a son when he asked him out. He knew it would take time. If Remy was up for a second date then there would be a second date he swore. Remy was not sure. He was still a bit on edge about this one. But he reminded himself he needed this. And wanted this. They were not doing anything too amazing. They were going for dinner in town at the Three Broomsticks. Matt had offered to take him else where but Remy had wanted something simple for the first date. And Matt had been happy to do anything which made him more comfortable.

Matt looked around the place. "I always heard about this. My parents went to school here but I grew up in Ireland and went to school there instead."

Remy smiled. "I have come here since I was really little thanks to my dads. It might not be the sleekest place but it makes good food."

Though he was nervous and his mind was on Drake to start with Remy found himself enjoying dinner. Matt was easy to talk to and he laughed a lot. They took there time walking back as Drake was gone for the weekend. He had not been sure about this but he had to admit the first date had not been as scary as he had thought. And everyone was right; he was ready for this step. He would not be ready for a more serious relationship for some time but he could handle this.

Matt stopped outside his door. "I thought this went well. I am hoping you would allow me to take you out again and hopefully your son can come with us."

Remy nodded. "I'd like that and I am sure with some time to get to know you Drake will like you as well. How about next weekend?"

They agreed for a date the following Saturday. Remy was happy Matt did not make an attempt to kiss him as he was not ready. He was surprised to find his sister and sister in law waiting inside. They had wanted to hear how the date had gone. They were happy Remy had agreed to a second one and assured him not to worry about Drake and that he would come around. They were not sure Matt was the right man for him, if even it should be a guy for they both had a feeling Remy was bi, and they had their eyes on a different paring for him, but they were happy he had started dating.


	5. wet laps

Remy and Matt were supposed to be going on a date that weekend. And Drake was meant to come with them. Remy was touched that Matt had asked. Remy had not considered kissing Matt. And he reminded him that he did not want Drake confused. He was not sure if this would continue. He had considered waiting. He had considered not having them go together yet. But Drake was so upset and he wanted his son and Matt to get to know each other. He was not sure Matt would be his boyfriend but he thought they would at least be friends. And he wanted his son to be okay with that. He hated Drake being so upset. After spending after four years with his son being his real priority for him it was hard for Remy not to worry about him. No matter how often his family assured him that Drake would just get used to it, he still could not help but feel wrong about this some how.

Remy and Drake were meeting Matt out on the grounds. Drake was not happy still. And for the first time Remy had to give his son a time out the night before. He just could not understand what was going on with his son. He loved his son and he just could not handle seeing his son in so much distress over something. But he had no idea why this was causing his son so much distress. Draco had unfortunately died before Drake could have any memories of him. Drake could not be feeling any loyalty to him. Remy just wished he had some answers.

He looked at his son. "I know you don't like him Dragon but you have not given him a chance. Can you just try sweet heart? Papa really likes him."

Drake pouted. "Papa I don't want you to marry him. I don't want a new daddy. I just want Papa. Don't marry him Papa, don't."

Picking his son up into his arms he was confused. He had not even used the worm date in front of his son. How his son even thought he was thinking marriage was beyond him. He would not even consider that for some years down the road. And he did not want his son like this. He would not have even considered bringing someone into their family that Drake did not like. He was sure if Drake gave Matt a chance though he would come to like him.

He kissed his son. "Your Papa is not thinking marriage Dragon. Maybe in the future but not now. You won't lose Papa. Papa would just like to have a friend."

Drake buried his head against his shoulder. "You have friends Papa. Like Aunty Gabby. I don't like him Papa. I don't like him. He wants to take you away."

Matt was coming there way and had a worried look on his face. Remy whispered to his son to please give it a chance. Drake reluctantly let himself be put down on the ground and cam into town with his Papa and Matt. Matt was making a good attempt and even bought a book for the little boy at the shop and Drake at least showed the good manners to thank him for it. They went to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks and Remy headed for the bathroom.

Matt looked at Drake. "Trying to sabotage the date little boy? You won't win. You keep this up and when we marry I'll have your Papa send you away to school."

Drake shook his head. "You can't. My Papa would never send me away. He would never send me away."

Matt took him hard by the arm. "I will convince him a hedge witch school by your grandpas would be best. You watch it little man. I will not lose your father."

Trying to pull away from the man Drake did not like him before but now he was scared. He tried to pull away from him and when it did not work he grabbed some juice from the table and dumped it into the man's lap. Matt jumped up and was trying to clean off his pants when Remy had come from the bathroom. Remy had no idea what was happening but he had only seen what his son had done and after the way that Drake had been acting all day he was even more confused at what happened.

Matt looked down at Drake. "Your son decided that he doesn't like me and you being friends and decided to dump his pumpkin juice in my lap."

Remy looked down at his son who was refusing to talk to him at all. "Drake, you will apologize to Matt right now. I know I taught you better manners then that."

His son refused to speak and apologize. Remy shook his head and apologizing to Matt he scooped his son up. He needed to take him home and find out what was going on with him. He knew that Drake did not like Matt. But that did not give his son the right to have such horrible manners. Matt walked them back to the castle. He left them in the Great Hall. He assured Remy that he was not offended and he would still want to see him again.

Drake scrambled down from his arms when he saw Gabrielle. "Aunt Gabby, Aunt Gabby can I come home with you?"

Gabrielle scooped him up and shred a worried look with Remy. "What is going on little man? Your Papa looks like he wants to have a talk with you."

Drake buried his head into her shoulder and refused to speak. Remy explained what had happened in tow. Gabrielle was as surprised as he was. She knew the little boy well enough to know that did not sound right at all. She had a feeling there was more to it then either of them had seen so far. And for some reason Drake was too scared to tell his Papa what ever was bothering him. Gabrielle suggested taking him for the rest of the day and trying to find out what was wrong. He reluctantly agreed and when she was gone he went to see Chloe and Ginny. He felt better telling them what was going on.

Chloe held him. "You can not feel guilty. You are right to want a life beyond your son Remy. Your little boy just needs time to adjust to all of this."

Remy sighed. "Maybe I was right. It was too early to take Drake out with him. I just though if they spent time together then maybe he would see Matt was not bad."

Both girls tried to assure him he was right. He was not kissing or talking about dating Matt in front of his son. And Remy wanted him as a friend if not more. He could not keep kicking himself for this. He was new to this dating thing especially with a son. He could be forgiven for making mistakes. There was no doubting how much he loved his little boy and that Drake would always be his number one priority.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabrielle had known that Drake had become attached to her. And she could not deny she adored the little boy. And was quite fond of his Papa as well. She hated seeing the little boy so upset. She knew there was something scaring him. And she thought he might open up to her. She hoped it was just that he did not want to share his Pap but she was not so sure about it. Drake was not one to act up.

Drake was in tears. "Papa is so mad at me. He will send me away. He'll send me to London for school."

Gabby shook her head. "There is a hedge witch school right here. You know your Papa would never send you away. He is a bit worried, but he loves you."

Drake shook his had. "Matt tells me if I don't be good he will get Papa to send me away when he and Papa marry. He say he marry Papa. I don't want to leave Papa."

Taking the little boy into her arms she listened as he told her. With other kids she might have thought he was lying. But she knew Drake would not. And she got him to show ad noticed a bruise on his arm. She could not believe that Matt would do this to a child. And she knew Remy would beat himself up when he realized that the guy he had brought into his son's life was hurting him.

She put the little boy to bed with a calming draught. "Sleep sweet heart. I promise I will not let Matt hurt you or your Papa. I care about you both too much."

Drake looked up at her as he was drifting off. "Papa likes you too. You're nice not like Matt."

For a moment she wondered if the little boy was telling the truth. She had been sure with the bruise. But maybe she was getting only half the story. She could not accuse Matt unless she knew more. And she had a feeling she was going to need a bit of help in finding out. If Matt really was a danger to Drake and possibly Remy, she needed to find out. And she had someone in mid for some help.

She went to the fireplace and placed a floo call explaining what was going on. "I need your help to find out what is going on with this guy."


	6. true intentions

Fred had been a bit surprised. He knew Remy and Gabrielle started becoming friends. But he had not realized how close. Gabrielle was his brother's sister in law. He had met her a few times. When he learned what was going on he understood. There was no one better then laying a trap. And she knew he would help. Remy was a member of the family. He was in all but name. His twin was of course married into it. She had considered George as he was closer to Harry. But Fred still ran the shop in Hogsmeade. George was working out of the one in London. Fred being at school or near by would not raise any questions.

Fred was reluctant to just believe the little boy. Just like Gabrielle he had questions. Especially since he knew the boy wanted his dad to get together with Gabrielle. But he saw the bruises. He considered Drake his nephew. And he wanted to rip the man apart. No one hurt Drake. Matt would be lucky if he made it out of this alive. Between Drake's Papa and his extended family he should be grateful if he was just fired and arrested.

Drake was surprised to find his Uncle there when he woke up in the morning. "Uncle Fred what are you doing here? Papa did not send you to take me away?"

Fred collected the little boy into his arms. "Your Papa would never send you away. No one in this world could convince your Papa to send you away."

They coaxed the little boy to have some breakfast with them. Fred was even more sure when he heard it from the little boy. Drake had nothing to gain with him. Drake really was scared. They had no idea what was going on. They wondered if Matt actually was attracted to Remy. There were many reasons. Remy might be a target. It would not have been the first time. He had many enemies in the past. Or it could have been for his titles and money. Or he might just be possessive. They were not sure which would have been the best or the worse option.

Fred kissed his nephew. "Your Aunt Gabby and I are going to help. We need you to try and behave around him though till we find out what is going on with him."

Drake nodded. "I will try Uncle Fred. But please hurry. Me worried about Papa. Me don't want him to hurt Papa. No hurt Papa."

Fred shook his head. "I promise I am not going to let the man hurt you or our Papa. You know me and your other Uncles will make sure that you are safe."

When Fred left he did not head for town but for London. They needed to check into the man. He did not want to worry the Malfoys yet. He knew the best option. Regulus was living at Grimmauld. Though his brother had left him some homes he had taken his nephew up on his offer to remain in the family home. Though he was still working full time as an auror he was head of the training academy and he did not work on weekends. Regulus was definitely surprised when he arrived ad he had the same reaction as Fred expected when he heard.

Regulus nodded. "I swore to my brother I would keep his son and grandchildren safe. I will have the department look into this man. I will find out what ever I can."

Fred sighed. "I wish this was not happening. It has been four years. Remy has finally found the courage to start dating again and now this is happening."

Regulus agreed with him. He had spoken to his nephew a few days ago. He knew Remy had been excited about this weekend. His nephew was not ready for much. He would definitely not look for marriage for some time to come. But he had been happy he had found someone that he could date and have a smile with. He hoped for his nephew's sake that this would not set him back any. No matter how this turned out it had been a good step for Remy. And one he really had needed to make. They prayed that he would not be discouraged from dating again. Most people did not end up with the first person they dated. Remy had married his first love but Draco was a different story. He knew Draco for years and they were soul mates. He hoped that Remy could see that.

Fred smiled. "He might not have far to look. I have seen the way he and Gabrielle look at each other. I know they both like each other. They just won't admit it."

Reg chuckled a bit. "I have a feeling my nephew has been so Dracosexual as you guys once put it for so long that he might not even see he is attracted to a woman."

They both knew even if he was interested after this went down it would likely take time. Remy would not want to jump right back into dating. But Gabby could help. The way she was with his so would be even more of n up side after all of this. One top quality for anyone Remy was with would always be how they interacted with his son. If Gabrielle could win Drake it would be a sure fire way to Remy's heart. That was one thing Matt did not seem to get or care about. Gabrielle had that covered. Drake adored her. And had made it more then clear that he would love if Gabrielle and his Papa were together.

Regulus walked him to the door. "You and Gabrielle keep an eye on my nephew and I will look into this. We will find out what the man is up to. I promise."

Fred nodded. "I knew we could count on you. I know Lucius has private sources but I do no want to panic the entire family over this."

Regulus knew that he had a point. If Lucius knew too many would. Lucius would not leave his grandson there. Right now it was best that word did not spread. He would keep it low key. He would make sure only those people who needed to know, found out what was going on. He would ensure both of his boys were safe. He himself had started dating but at his age he knew that Remy was the closest thing to a son he would likely have, and Drake was his grandson in his heart.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred and Gabrielle had been using some of his products to try and keep an eye on Matt. They had instilled a little rememberall type item which acted like a muggle recorded and Drake could use when ever Matt was close to him. They needed to find out what was going on. It had bee a week and Regulus had not got back to them with any information on the man. Gabrielle had taken Drake for the day and they were out on the grounds playing together. Fred came to school looking for her for he had received word from Regulus about Matt.

He ran into Remy instead who was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here Fred?"

Fred sighed and handed Remy some papers. "Don't be angry at me but I had your Uncle do a background check on Matt for me."

Remy was irate but Fred admitted what he had been told. Remy did not want to believe him at first but Fred told him of the bruises. He knew Fred would not lie to him and that his son would not lie about such things. His son's words about Matt and being scared about being sent away, ad about Matt and his Papa getting married rung through his head. He could not believe this. His little boy had told him he did not like the man. He should have known. Looking at the records he realized Matt had been accused by a previous boyfriend of domestic abuse but had never been charged. It was one of the reasons he had come over to Scotland. He also had a history of bullying and abuse in his school days. And he was accused in medical school of stalking one of his classmates.

Fred stopped Remy. "You could not have known. We all told you that Drake just needed time to get used to you dating. You could not have known."

Remy looked up. "I need to find my son. Oh Merlin I should have listened to him. I need to find him and Gabrielle."

He headed into the grounds with his brother in the direction of Hagrid's hut. He would have thought they would be heading that way. He was worried but that concern went to panic when he spotted Gabrielle. She was unconscious in the garden. He would not have seen her if they had not been looking. He sunk down next to her ad managed to wake her. He felt a sickening pang as he asked her where his son was.

Gabrielle had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Matt. He found out I had a background check on him. He grabbed Drake, when I tried to stop him he hit me."


	7. dreaded fear

Remy's pulse was racing. He had no idea what was going on. The man he had been dating had attacked Gabrielle and kidnapped his son? This could not be happening. He barely registered what was happening. He found himself in Minerva's office. His head was spinning. Gabrielle and Fred told her what was happening as his family and the aurors were called in. Poppy came from the clinic in town to look at Gabrielle who had a minor concussion from the blow to the back of her head.

Remy saw Lucius come in with his Uncle Reg and Moody. "I am sorry. I failed your son and grandson. My little boy has been taken. Draco trusted me and I....."

Lucius came across and took him into his arms. "You did nothing wrong. You trusted someone. We told you. We will get your little boy back to you. We will."

He shared a look with the others as he held Remy. Remy was not his son in law. He was his son. He loved him as one since he was a baby. Remy could not blame himself. They had all been telling him to go out with Matt. They had told him that his son would adjust to it. There was not one of them that were not feeling guilty. Gabrielle and Fred were the only ones who had taken him seriously. But even they had their doubts. It had taken seeing the bruises for them to believe for sure. At first they too thought it might have been jealousy in having to share his Papa for the first time.

Chloe and her parents arrived just as Gabrielle was giving her statement. Remy clung to her and his dads. Chloe looked at her pregnant wife. She could not even imagine if it was their daughter who was missing. She loved Drake. She had since the day he was born. She had worn to help protect him.

Moody looked at Remy. "We will get him back. We will put our entire department on this Remy. Your son will be home and safe in your arms soon enough."

Remy was white. "We need to find him. If he hurts him.....if he hurts my little boy I couldn't live with it. We have to find Drake Uncle Moody."

Moody had not been called Uncle for a few years but he still loved Remy as a nephew. He and Dora and their two children, baby Annie having been followed two years later by a baby brother Teddy Alastor Moody, considered and always would Remy a part of their family. Technically he was. He was Dora's second cousin. But they both considered him more like a nephew. Moody remembered the night when Remy was lost in the woods and had been attacked by a wolf. If it had not been for his father in Padfoot form, Remy would have been killed by the wolf.

Regulus sighed as they were sitting in Chloe's rooms later. "I wish my brother was here. He was so good at finding Remy when he was lot in the woods."

Remy was pale. "I have tried. I always felt a bond with his Daddy but I can't feel him. I can't feel my little boy. I don't know it is because he is......"

They knew he was going to say dead. They did not want to say it. They were all worried. They had no idea why Matt took the boy. He had nothing to gain. He seemed to have been out for Remy. But he took the child. Would he ransom him off? Would he be deluded enough to think he could get Remy by taking the boy? Would he be so angered over what had happened and would he kill the little boy. The fact that Remy could not feel any link with his son was definitely scary. Remy always had a bond with his son. He may not have been able to track him but he should have felt his son.

But there were other reasons. It did not mean his son was dead. There were many reasons that he could not feel his son. There was a chance his son was unconscious. Which was not much more of a comfort but hurt was better then dead. There was also a chance where ever Drake was he was far away or within wards. The distance part was also shaky. There really were no happy options but anything which had Drake alive and out there to be rescued was better.

Remy rested his head against his dad. "I need him back Daddy. I lost Draco. I can't lose our little boy. I can't lose him. He is all I have left. I need my Dragon."

Remus kissed his son on the head. "You have family and many people who love you. But we will get him back for you Remy. Your little boy will be home soon."

They shared a look, his dads. They remembered more then once this feeling. They had suffered this themselves more times then they cared to remember. When the Potters had custody and he had run. When he was taken by Rodolphus and nearly raped. When Albus had captured him and kept him in the dungeons. They knew the horror and fear of not knowing if they would ever see their precious son again. They had at least had each other through it. Draco was gone. Remy did not have his husband to rely on. He did not have his husband there to hold him and assure him that their little boy would come back. They had their friends around them when Remy was missing but it had been the comfort of each other which had always got them through it. They had prayed their son would never go through what they had. Like any father they had hoped that their son would have a better life then they had. They thought with the war over Remy and Drake were safe.

Remy was standing next to the window looking out when Gabrielle came to his side. She put a hand on his arm. "I am sorry I was not able to stop him. I'm sorry."

Remy looked at her and squeezed her hand. "You did your best Gabby. You listened to my son when I did not. Thank you for trying to protect my little boy."

The others watched as Remy stood talking with Gabrielle. It had not gone unnoticed that Remy's hand and Gabrielle's remained together. For now it was comfort. But there was a look which passed most of them which wondered if there might be more. It might help Remy recover when Drake was home. Gabrielle was good for him. They hoped Gabrielle could give him some comfort and strength right now. He was going to need it before they managed to get his little boy back.

Chloe thought of something and kissed her wife. "I am not sure if this will work but I have to try. I'll be back soon."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chloe headed for the woods. She was not sure the centaurs could help if Remy could not feel his own son. But she had to try. Drake was a godson to two centaurs. There was some ancient bond to that. And if there was anything they could do, she knew they would. Lord Magorian absolutely adored his human grandson. She saw it every time she took Drake with her for lessons. Grandpa Mag as Drake called him would do what he could to help get his grandson home.

She was met t the edge of the centaur lands by some scouts including Ronan. "I need to speak to your father Ronan. It is urgent. It is about his grandson."

Ronan helped her onto his back. "My father is waiting for you. He knows something is happening though since it is day we have not seen the stars."

She was taken not to the clearing but to the centaur village. She had never been here alone. She had only ever come with her brother or nephew before. When she came for training alone they did it at the clearing. Magorian and his other two sons sure enough were waiting. Chloe did the usual greeting and quickly explained what had happened with Matt and the fact that her nephew had been kidnapped.

Firenze spoke. "He is alive but he is at a great distance. I can feel my link to him. There is a ritual we can perform but we need the other godparent."

She nodded her head. "I can bring Remy's Uncle. He is up at the school. He will do what ever is needed. My brother is desperate. We need to find my nephew."

Assuring her that they would help locate the child they sent her back to the castle. Chloe prayed this would work. Locating Drake was one thing. Rescuing him would be another. But they needed to find him. Chloe did not tell anyone why she was stealing Reg. She did not want to give any hope till they knew if it would work out.


	8. rescuing Drake

Regulus had been summoned from the school by Chloe. He had not told Remy or any one else where he was going. He was a bit confused at why. He just had to go to the edge of the woods. He had not been to them since his great nephew had been welcomed by the centaurs. He knew Drake went a lot with his Papa and his Aunt. But Regulus usually spent time with his nephews in London. It was not a common event when he came here to school to be with him. But he had been welcomed into their lands when he had been the one to give Remy away at his wedding in the centaur lands and he had been told he would be welcomed back, as long as he was invited. He was not sure he had been invited by anyone but Chloe. But he would risk it to make sure that Remy had Drake back home in his arms soon enough.

He was met at the edge of the woods by one of Remy's centaur brothers. It took him a moment to remember the name was Ronan. He was told Chloe was waiting. He was taken to the heart of the centaur village to his surprise and he found himself standing with Chloe. He bowed and made a proper greeting to Lord Magorian.

Magorian spoke. "There is a ceremony we can perform to find young Draconis. It requires all of the child's godparents though, both human and centaur."

Regulus bowed his head. "I am willing to perform any ritual to find my godson and nephew. I will do anything needed to place that boy back in his Papa's arms."

From the voices around him he knew he was not alone. Remy was well loved by the herd. He had been for years. But Drake was even more beloved. He had spent far more time with the centaurs than Remy had, for being so young. He played with the foals, ate their meals and was even learning the stars like Chloe. He was born a member of their herd in their minds and it was a sacred duty for them to make sure that they were able to track him.

Magorian turned. "We will take you to the apparition point and perform the ceremony there. You must be prepared to go right away."

Regulus looked at Chloe. "Perhaps we should fetch Remy or one of the others to come with us or me. You have a pregnant wife to return to."

Chloe shook her head. "My wife will understand. My brother has been protecting me all of my life. I owe it to my brother and my nephew to do this today."

They both did not want to get up Remy's hopes. And if they went back for anyone else they knew they would raise suspicion. They would tell Remy when they put his son in his arms. Or so they hoped. Regulus was an auror. Though not an active street auror he could arrest the man. Both he and Chloe felt the same way. Remy had done so much for both of them. They had both also made promises about the child. To both Drake's fathers. And Sirius as well in the case of Regulus. Sirius would have been so proud of his beautiful grandson. Both Draco and Sirius would have been proud of the amazing young man that Remy had managed to raise.

The two of them climbed on Firenze and Bane and headed for the center of the woods. They were escorted by the scouts as there was always a chance of the spiders. Regulus was a bit surprised Magorian came with them. But he assumed he was likely needed to perform the ceremony. But it could also just be about Drake as well.

They got to the center of the woods and Magorian took out a bowl. "You need to each add your blood and state your name and bond with the child."

The centaurs went first and then Chloe. "I am Chloe Siria Potter, Aunt and human godmother to Draco."

Regulus added the last of the blood. "I am Regulus Arturo Black, Great Uncle and human godfather to Draco."

The blood mixed together and Magorian took a pendant from around his neck and he dipped it into the blood. A great shimmering light filled the area. When he took the pendant out of the bowl Regulus knew that it had been turned into a portkey. He took the pendant from Magorian and shared a look with Chloe. They both knew that they had to do this. They would do this. They would risk anything to put the little boy back in his Papa's arms. To make sure that the little boy was safe as well.

He looked at her before the portkey was about to activate. "Are you sure about coming? I can go on my own. You have a pregnant wife."

Chloe shook her head. "Two are better then one and you know it. Besides you don't think for one moment that you would be missed any less if you do not return."

Though he had no wife or children he knew she had a point. He was Remy's link to his dad. There were the Tonks and other but their bond was still so strong. He needed to return. But he being there would be no more of a comfort to Remy if his son was not returned. Drake was a part of Draco. Remy would not survive losing his son after having lost the love of his life. Remy might be able to move on after the death of Draco, but if he lost his son as well he would be destroyed by it. Reg would not rest until he had his great nephew back in his nephew's arms.

Firenze spoke before they were whisked away. "May the stars be with you. You have the strength of the herd behind you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt had no idea what he was doing. Why had he taken the brat? He knew he was in for it. The brat was probably the worst child to take. He was not just Remy's. Though that was more then enough as Lord Potter and Black and the future Lord Prince as well. Drake was also the heir to the Malfoy estates in his own right as well. His family was rich and powerful. And his Papa had very high contacts in the ministry. Matt had done his home work. He had known who Remy Snape was. He had been salivating at the thought of marrying and possessing such a powerful young man. He had imagined fucking and controlling him, watching the man who had the wizarding world bowing to him, so anxious to please him that he would lick his feet. The money and power he would gain had only been a bonus in that.

The child though had come in the way. The child always seemed to know that he was up to something. But he was sure Remy did not believe his son. And then that little bimbo had to get in the way. She had done a background check on him. But Remy would come back to him. He would not listen to her. He would know that Matt cared about him. He would make it look like Gabrielle was hurting the child. But what to do with the brat. He needed to make it look like an accident.

Drake had not stopped crying the entire time. He wanted his Papa and his Aunty Gabby. Of course the brat wanted to have the bimbo. Why was he not surprised? The bimbo wanted the power. No one would want Remy for just him. He had to know that. Anyone with his power and money had to realize that.

Drake looked up at him when he went to the bed of the little house they were in, his parent's old house. "I want to go home. I want to go. This place stinks."

Matt smirked. If the boy only knew. His parents were rotting under the floor boards. Just two more who got in his way. "You're leaving but not home little one."

He grabbed the boy and carried him out f the house. This little run down farm was where he had grown up. But soon he would have mansions and money. He would have his own castle instead of the school one. He would have it ll. He carried the boy towards the well. He knew that no one would think to look down there for a time. His parents had been dead in the house for over a year and no one had even noticed they were gone.

He looked at the little boy. "Time to go for a little swim. And don't even try to scream if you don't die from the fall, no one will ever hear you before you drown."

Drake started screaming and kicking. "Let me down. Let me down. You can't do this to me. You can't. Let me down."

Laughing he held the little boy above the well and assured him that was what he was going to do. But when he let go of the boy Drake did not fall in but was floating and levitated away. He looked up in shock but was hit by a body bind before he could react. Remy's brat of a sister was holding a sobbing Drake in her arms and his Uncle had a wand and had been the one to put him in the body bind.

Matt started screaming at them but Regulus gagged him. "You are under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted murder of Draco Snape and assault of Gabrielle Delacaur."


	9. grateful return

Remy had been convinced to go for some fresh air. Everyone had been trying to convince him. It finally worked for Gabrielle. Fleur shared a smile with her husband. She liked the chance of her sister with Remy. But it was not a time to be thinking of such things. Gabrielle managed to convince Remy to stay out for a bit. But he kept looking towards the school and back towards the gates. He was fighting an urge to go looking for his son or return to school if word had come. He knew he had no way of tracking his son He felt so absolutely helpless. He had not felt like this since he had been since Draco had been in the coma. He needed his son in his arms. He needed to feel his little boy. The only reason he had survived the loss of his husband had been the baby. Drake had been his life line. Drake had reminded him of the promise he had made his husband. He had sworn to raise their son and try to move on. He just needed his little boy so bad. He couldn't imagine life without him.

Gabrielle was watching him. Her heart was breaking. She had come to love that little boy. And his Papa definitely had a special place in her heart. Fleur had accused her of having a crush on Remy. As much as she brushed off the topic she could really not deny it. But she could not think of that. After Matt Remy would be set back. She was here for Remy as a friend right now. She could not deny in a way she hoped it might be more. But even if it wasn't she would be here for him. Besides she wasn't sure she was his type. And not just because she was female. She was nothing like Draco. She sighed and focussed on her friend who needed her.

Gabrielle stopped him once again from pacing. "You know this isn't doing you any good. The entire wizarding world is looking for your son Remy."

He was about to say something when he heard the most amazing sound. "Papa."

Remy thought that he was going insane. But from the look on Gabrielle's face she had heard the same thing. They both turned to look. Regulus and Chloe were coming out of the woods. And in Remy's Uncle's arms was his beautiful little boy. Regulus put Drake down on the ground and Remy knelt down on the ground and opened his arms as his son came running into his arms. He scooped him off the ground and held the sobbing boy to his chest.

Remy kissed him on the head. "Oh sweet heart Papa missed you so much. Are you okay Dragon? Please tell me you're okay."

Drake nodded. "Matt take me Papa and he going to dump me in well. Papa I was so scared. I was so scared. He hurt Aunty Gabby; I thought he hurt you too."

Turning his son so he could see Gabrielle he assured his son they were both okay. He shared a look with his sister and Uncle. They would have explanations later. They headed into the castle where the family was still in the Potter apartments. The others were shocked and crying when they saw Drake. When Drake was with his grandparents Remy turned and hugged his sister and Uncle. They quietly explained what had happened. Remy was kicking himself for not turning to the centaurs. He was horrified to learn Matt had tried to kill his son and that they had found bodies which they realized had been the bodies of his parents.

Remy held his sister to him. "Thank you, both of you. I don't know what I would have done without my little boy. He is my life."

Chloe returned the hug. "I am just making up for all the hundreds of times you have saved me. But you have plenty of people, including a certain blond."

Remy looked where his sister and Uncle were looking. Gabrielle was holding Drake. Remy could not deny they looked good together. He had not really thought. He had been attracted to Matt. But maybe he had been blinded. Matt was a healer like Draco had wanted to be. There was that link. Gabrielle was so different. But in a good way. And her comfort through this had been amazing. But after Matt he was not certain he could be ready to date for some time. He was a bit shaken from it.

Regulus knew his thoughts. "Gabrielle I see being patient. And you already know you'd have your son's approval. When the trial is over, consider it."

Remy nodded. "I will. She makes me smile and laugh and has an amazing heart. I could see myself being with her. But right now I just need to focus on my son."

Seeing Remy go with Gabrielle to put drake to bed, Drake's grandparents coming, Chloe thought her brother would likely come around sooner then later. Gabrielle was perfect for him. The fact she was s different from Draco was a good thing she thought. She knew from the look her wife was shooting her that she better be worrying about her own love life for now. Ginny was happy that Drake was home and safe but not at all pleased that she had gone into danger without even telling her. Her wife's hormones made Ginny even more likely to hex her or at least threaten her with it.

Remy was so relived to put his son to bed. Drake was being so brave and strong but he knew his little boy. His dads, the Malfoys and Gabrielle waited in the sitting room. They were all so happy to see him home but they knew that father and son needed the time right now. Drake was like his Papa, to outwardly brave some times.

Remy kissed his son on the head. "Are you sure you're okay sweet heart? I can call for Poppy to come check on you. I want to make sure you're okay."

Drake nodded. "I don't need a healer." But before his Papa left. "Papa can you sleep with me. I'm scarred."

Nodding Remy climbed into bed with his son. His son had very few bad dreams. But he had joined his Pap in bed before. It brought back memories of when he was little. He had always climbed in with his dads even when he was school age. It was one of those traditions his dads had told him he would enjoy with his children. He and Drake spent Christmas night reading together like he had with his dads, and his dad s had joined them every year. He knew Draco would have smiled at that.

Remy held his son as Drake fell asleep and kissed his curls. "Your Papa is never going to make this mistake again. Your Pap will always protect you. I swear."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next week was rough on Remy. He barely slept. He spent days at the ministry. He had to give statements and later attend the trial. And he had barely slept at night. Only part of it was over the trial. His son had been suffering bad dreams and had not left his bed. One of his Aunts and Uncles always stayed with him when his Papa had to go to court. Remy' dads, Uncle and the Malfoys were with him through the trial. As was Gabrielle who sat at his side. He was not sure he could have made it through this without her there. She had been as amazing as always with his son as well.

He was relieved when a week after his son was returned Matt was found guilty of not only his crimes against Drake and Gabrielle but also murder of his parents. He was sentenced to receive the kiss immediately. Remy was allowed to be there for it but he refused. He did not need to see it. He was just grateful the man had paid.

Back at school Remus turned to him. "I know you're shaken by the fact that Matt was your first boyfriend after Draco but don't let this set you back. Just take time."

Remy sighed. "I know what you're saying. And I know Draco would have agreed. And my sister and Lucius and Narcissa have said the same but I am not ready."

He had not felt ready to date but he had been convinced to give it a try. And he admitted it felt good. But he felt such guilt over not listening to his son. He hated he brought this monster into his son's life. Poppy had returned permanently to school for the rest of the school year, to find an alternative for the net school year. Remy just needed some time to help his son heal from what he had been through and to hl in a way himself as well. He hoped he would be ready soon.

Remy glanced towards Gabrielle. "When Drake has recovered from this maybe I'll be ready. I am just not sure right now."


	10. Christmas gifts

Winter holidays had arrived. Remy and Drake had started mending. Well Drake had. He had the amazing resilience of a child. He no longer suffered bad dreams. He had become a bit clingy to his Papa at times. But he was doing much better. As was Remy. Chloe and Ginny smiled. They knew it had to do with Gabrielle. She had been amazing. His dads and the Malfoys had done their best. And those who loved him. But Gabrielle had become such a constant. And Drake clung to her. She was the only one who was able to take Drake for a sleep over. He would not even go with his grandparents, or aunts who were in school and not far from his Papa. She had become a much needed relief for Remy.

He was having lunch with his sister and Ginny. They were staying at school for the holidays. Christmas Eve the Potters and his dads were coming to Malfoy manor for dinner and some of the Weasleys. Christmas day though Chloe and Ginny were going to the Burrow and Remy and Drake home with his dads. Regulus had replaced his brother as the Black interloper as they had jokingly called Sirius, at Spinner's End on Christmas day. He would be with Remy and Drake for both days.

Chloe looked at Remy. "I should not have to ask if you finished your shopping. Have you found something for Gabrielle yet?"

Remy shook his head. "I would really like to get her something special. She will be there Christmas Eve. She has been so amazing the past few months."

The girls shared a look and smile. Remy still refused to admit it. They knew he was worried after Matt. But Gabrielle was amazing and Drake adored her. They made a cute couple. Gabrielle had been helping out of friendship. She knew Remy was shaken from Matt. But they knew she was attracted to Remy. She was Ginny's sister in law really. And she had spoken to Fleur about it. They both were sure the two were just blind.

Ginny smiled. "You know you should consider taking her out for real. You know without Drake. You know you like her."

Remy blushed a bit. "I do. I mean as a friend and maybe more. But I don't know if it is fair to take her out when I am not really sure I am ready for more."

Chloe laughed. "You don't need to propose to her on your first date. You know you can actually just date and have some fun."

They reminded him as they had with Matt. They tried to show him things could be casual. Just because he was a Papa did not mean it could not be. They were not encouraging him to bed hop. But going out and having a laugh with Gabby before he was ready for more, was not going to hurt him either. They thought it would do the opposite. It would prove to him that he could go out and have some fun and that with time he could have a future with her. Draco they were sure would approve of the choice. They had thought Matt was good for him because he was a healer like Draco. But they were realizing it was perhaps a good thing he was with some one who was different then his late husband. He needed a change. Gabrielle was the same in her heart, and her sense of humour and how she made Remy smile.

Chloe shrugged. "If you want some help with a Christmas gift you have two female first class shoppers here you know. And perhaps help plan a date for you."

Ginny saw Remy redden. "How about we start with the gift and then if you want to ask her out I promise your sister will back off or she will be on the couch."

Smirking Chloe thought better then to say anything. She had spent more then one night on the couch. Ginny was almost seven months pregnant. She was absolutely radiant with it. And while she was enjoying her pregnancy, Chloe was not so sure. She loved Ginny. And she was over the moon bout becoming a mom. They had suffered miscarriages and had tried so hard for the baby. Remy was a good reminder to her how lucky she was. She had a wife to complain about hormones of. Draco had only been awake the first three months of his pregnancy. Remy would have done anything to have had to worry about cravings and hormones.

Chloe saw him eying Ginny. "You will have a chance at this as well. You will give Drake siblings one day. And can enjoy the symptoms as well."

Remy's smile broadened at that. "I'd like that. You know I still remember Drake asking me for a baby sister when you two announced that you were pregnant."

They both remembered as well. Remy had told his son he would have to settle for his cousin. It was the night they finally convinced him he should consider dating. It had been his celebration dinner for finishing his potions mastery. But they knew him. As a bit reluctant as he was about dating Remy did want that. It was not just a promise to his husband. He did not want to be a widow for the rest of his life. He wanted someone to share his life with and siblings for his son. He was just unsure about getting there and scared after what had happened.

Remy gave in to one thing. "Will you two come shopping with me tomorrow? You're right, I really need to find the perfect gift for her."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas Eve at the manor was always festive. And the high spirits were much needed after the last few months. The entire Weasley clan showed up, and Moody and Dora as well as their kids and her parents. Remy was happy to learn his Uncle had started dating seriously. He was going out on Boxing Day with her. He promised he would introduce Remy and Drake to her soon. He knew that was a definite sign that he was getting serious. His Uncle had been dating since the war ended but he had never asked his nephew and Drake to meet anyone before.

He kissed Remy on the cheek. "I thought maybe before New Years you and Drake would come. I really like her and I'd like her to know my family."

Remy smiled and returned the kiss. "You know I would love that. I am just happy to se that you have become more serious about your personal life."

Regulus raised his eyebrow at that. He reminded Remy he had been telling his nephew the same thing for years as well. Losing his brother had been hard on Regulus after years of being on the run. And like his nephew he had been mostly work and dating but never usually more then two or three dates with the same woman. He had finally realized he wanted to settle down a bit and the woman, Sarah, might just be it. She worked in the same department in the ministry but in Amelia's office as a senior prosecutor, putting away the criminals that the aurors arrested. From what Remy heard of her he thought they made a cute couple.

Remy left his Uncle and walked over to Gabrielle and kissed her on the cheek handing her a gift. "I know Drake and I gave you something earlier but....."

Gabrielle had given them both a gift before dinner and she was surprised to receive a second one. "You know you didn't have to do this Remy."

Shaking his head he reminded her of all that she had done for him lately and he wanted to give her something special. She opened the box and found a beautiful white gold charm bracelet which only had one charm on it so far. It was a rose as he knew it was her favourite. She had told him she had a charm bracelet when she was little, often daughters got them at birth, but it had been lost. He knew she had loved it and thought he could replace it.

She was touched as he put it on her and it resized to fit her wrist. "This is far too much Remy. You know how much I care for you.. I didn't mind helping."

Remy took a deep breath. "I wanted to make sure to show you how much it meant. But I also wanted to ask you something. Would you go out for dinner with me?"

She knew he was not asking for a simple meal. Especially from the way he was blushing and had stumbled over his words. He was asking her out on a date. He had never been the one. Draco had made the first move as had Matt. She had been hoping that he would ask her to go out. But she was willing to be patient after what had happened with Matt as well as before Matt Remy had been reluctant.

She smiled and nodded. "I would like that a lot Remy. And thank you for the bracelet."


	11. special romance

Remy was nervous. He and Gabrielle had been dating since just after Christmas. He had taken it slow. But she was amazing. Gabrielle loved Drake and Drake definitely adored her. The Malfoys were happy. She definitely was the kind of person Draco would have been proud to see help raise his son. It was not marriage time. Not yet at least. But after only a month and a half dating Remy saw it in the future. He was surprised to learn his Uncle would beat him to the alter. Regulus proposed. Remy had met his girlfriend at Christmas. Remy thought she was an amazing woman. And knew his father would have approved as well. They decided to practically elope and asked Remy and Gabrielle with Drake in tow to be their only guests. They were getting married on Valentine's Day. Reg had told him that at their age they would not be trying for kids. And he considered Remy and Drake his honorary son and grandson. He could not imagine getting married without them. Remy of course would have been hurt if not invited. Though not his father, Regulus had filled a major part of the void left in his heart when his father had died.

Remy felt back asking Gabrielle to give up her Valentine's Day. But she had laughed him off instead. She assured him she thought it was a very romantic day. She had got to know his Uncle. She had got to know all of his family really. And she knew he had to be at the wedding. And was happy to be asked to be his date for it. He promised they would celebrate on the weekend. Valentine's was on Friday. He wanted to do something special for her on their first Valentine's Day.

Drake and Remy went to pick her up for the wedding. Even though he planned to take her for dinner the next day they did not come empty handed. When she opened the door Drake presented her with a bouquet of brightly colored Gerber Daisies. They were not the most exciting flower in the greenhouse but her favourite.

Drake was beaming. "Pretty flowers for pretty Gabrielle. Happy Valentine's Day. Papa has a gift for you as well."

Gabrielle laughed and accepted the flowers as she ushered them in. "I think you and your Papa look pretty good too."

Remy just shook his head. He had a hard time believing his son would be five in a few months. He would start at the day school in town in September. He was already able to do basic reading and writing. Another reason he knew his family had been right about him moving on with his life. Since his son ruined his surprise as soon as she had the daisies in water he presented her with a small box.

She opened it and smiled as she found a new charm for her bracelet. "A star. It is beautiful."

Drake peeped in. "Grandpa Mag inspired Papa. Grandpa Mag invited you to come back again for another celebration. I think Grandpa Mag really likes you."

Helping put the charm on her bracelet Remy confirmed it. She had come with him a few weeks ago. Magorian had thought she was quite a lovely young woman. She was not accepted into the herd or anything yet. But she had been invited to accompany Remy and Drake to the next celebration. It had indeed inspired the star charm. Grabbing her cloak she accompanied them onto the grounds to apparate to London. She definitely did not mind spending Valentine's like this. Flowers from Drake, a gift from Remy and a romantic night even if it included someone else's wedding was special.

Regulus and Sarah were waiting for them at a muggle restaurant along the water front where they would have the ceremony and dinner. Sarah looked quite lovely in a cream skirt suit and his Uncle was in a muggle suit. Remy and Gabby had soon transformed their clothes and Drake's.

Regulus kissed his nephew on the cheek. "Thank you for standing up for me Remy. It means a lot to have you two here for me."

Remy handed him a gift. "I know my father would have wanted to be here for you so much. And Drake and I would never have missed this."

He had received most of his father's things. Well really most of them. Among it he had found a pendent which had once been one piece, it had the black crest on it, and the family motto on the back. It had been broken in half life a yin and yang. Sirius had given Reg one half before he had left home to go live with James. Sirius had received his brother's half back when Reg was thought dead. It seemed both brothers had forgotten about them. Regulus was in tears to realize his brother had kept it, Sirius having added a small quote that said blood is always thicker then water and you are always with me. Remy showed his Uncle he was wearing the other half. He put it around his neck and hugged Remy. His brother was with him because of it and because of Remy and Drake. Remy held Drake and shared a smile with Gabby during the small ceremony. He knew his father was watching from the heavens and was smiling down on his brother. His Uncle had been at his wedding to Draco in his father's place and when he married Gabby he would be there too. The least he could be was there for

They headed inside the restaurant when it was done. He kissed Sarah and welcomed her officially into the family. As Lord Black it was his place to. But he did it as Reg's nephew as well. Sarah knew Remy and Drake would always be a huge part of her husband's life and she was grateful that she could be warmly accepted by them. They had a lovely simple Italian dinner and Drake did not even complain when the adults shared a dance.

Remy kissed Gabrielle as they danced under the stars. "Thank you for coming. And before you protest I promise something more special for us tomorrow."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It seemed fate had other plans for them. Fred showed up as they were about to leave. It seemed Ginny had gone into labour ten days early. The Weasleys and Potters were already up in the infirmary. Gabrielle laughed. Of course she knew he was going. Chloe was his twin sister. She had been there when Drake was born. He could not think of being any where but by her side when Ginny gave birth to her first child. It was likely to be their last as well. Ginny and Chloe had suffered a lot to get here and he doubted they would try again now that they had a healthy baby girl. Or well she should be healthy.

No one else was inside but the moms when they got there. But Remy was ushered right in. His sister had wanted him to be by her side. Ginny had insisted as well. They had asked him and Gabrielle to be godparents to their little girl. He arrived just in time it seemed for Poppy was soon delivering a beautiful little girl. She let out a lusty cry and the nurse helping assured she was healthy.

Remy kissed his sister and Ginny. "She is such a beauty you two. I am so happy you guys."

Chloe hugged him. "Thanks for being here for us big brother. Maybe next year we will be coming for you."

Part of Remy considered being married this time next year. But kids would be down the road. And the girls knew that. Their minds were soon back on their baby. There was no doubt she was wither a Potter or a Weasley. She had the fiery red hair, not the dark auburn of Lily but the Weasley red of her mum Ginny, and the freckles but she had the Potter facial features Chloe got from her dad and Lily's bright Green eyes. Remy kissed them and left them for some time to nurse and bond but returned a half hour later with the others where he and Gabby signed off as godparents.

James took his granddaughter into his arms. "And what name have you chosen for our beautiful granddaughter here?"

Ginny did the introductions. "We wanted to honour both our families in a way so she is Elena Halley Potter."

They had taken Elena from Arthurian legend, as among others the wife of Lancelot and mother of Galahad. Halle of course was the name of a comet. She had looked to her brother and nephew who were members of the Black family and late godfather. James more then understood. He and Remy had become very close and though Drake called him Uncle James, he considered Drake to be his first grandson.

Lily looked down at her granddaughter with a smile. "She is so beautiful. Definitely a perfect late Valentine's day gift."

Author note: Elena Halley Potter: Elena (Latin) means light was inspired like the Weasleys by Arthurian legend, several characters by the name including the mother of Galahad. Halley (Scandinavian) means heroine and comes from Halley's Comet. Honour to Remy, Chloe's beloved brother as well as her nephew and her late godfather who is all Blacks and take names from the heavens


	12. next step

Remy was nervous. It was Christmas Eve and a few days before his and Gabby's one year anniversary. The Potters as always were coming with his dads to Malfoy Manor for Christmas, and then he, his dads and Reg would go home and the Potters to the Burrow the next day. Remy had asked though his Uncle Reg and dads to join them earlier in the day for he had something he wanted to talk to them about. Gabrielle would be coming later. The two of them had been going strong. He had said the word love that summer and he was definitely ready to have a future with her. And Drake was all for it. He adored Gabrielle.

The others had their suspicions. They had a feeling there was a reason he wanted them to come for lunch. And for Gabrielle not being there. Remy had to quietly remind his son of something a few times. They knew that Drake was definitely excited by something.

Remy finally turned to them after lunch but mainly looked at Lucius and Narcissa. "Drake and I thought we'd better....we'd like to propos to Gabrielle tomorrow."

Drake nodded and had a huge smile on his face. "Papa and Aunt Gabby get married and Aunt Gabby become my Mommy."

They knew he was nervous and worried. Lucius and Narcissa had been among those to actively encourage Remy to date. They had tried to get him to before last year. They had known Draco would have wanted him to be happy and in love. They had promised him to help Remy move on. And they had meant it. He was their second son since he was a baby. He would have been if Draco and he never married. They wanted their son to be happy. They approved of Gabrielle. As Draco would have.

Narcissa hugged him. "You know we approve. We have told you to date for years and Gabrielle is an amazing woman. We'd happy for her to be family Remy."

Lucius agreed. "Draco would have approved of Gabrielle being a Mom to his son. You are always our son, you know that. You definitely have our support."

Relief flooded through Remy. Deep down of course he had known they would. They had always been amazing about such things. But he had still been worried. His dads had held back for they knew he was worried how the Malfoys would react. But when they drew away both his dads hugged him. Gabrielle may not have been their son's soul mate but he was definitely in love. She was an amazing woman. And she would be an amazing wife to their son and mom to their grandson as well.

Severus looked at his son. "Since you're planning on proposing tomorrow I suppose you have a ring. Can we see it?"

Remy smiled and took out a ring. "Don't be jealous but Uncle Reg knew first. He retrieved this for me from the family vaults."

He had created a ring for Draco and the wedding ring had been a Prince heirloom. He had asked Regulus about proposing. And his Uncle had suggested the ring. He knew the ring had been in the family for generations. It was not an engagement ring originally. It was quite simple for the Black tastes. But it suited Gabrielle beautifully. It was white gold with a Celtic knot pattern to it and it had a single large diamond in the center of the knot. Gabrielle was not much for jewellery other then the bracelet Remy had given her and he had known it would suit her beautifully.

Remus kissed his son on the head. "Don't worry we're not jealous you told him first. We're just happy that you're ready finally to take this next step in your life."

Remy nodded. "I am. I'm finally ready to move on with my life and have a future with the woman I love. Maybe make Drake a big brother as he has always wanted."

They all remembered Drake asking for a sister more then once. Remy had always wanted a big family. He had looked t the Weasleys. He definitely did not want seven but he wanted more than one. He and Draco had hoped for three, maybe four. He knew Gabrielle wanted kids. She would love Drake as much as any they had though. Drake just hoped this time around h was going to have a chance at a real future. He and Draco had not even had their first anniversary. Things would be different. This time he swore he would have it all. And Drake would for the first time in his life have two parents. Remy told him about Draco all of the time; it was Drake's favourite bed time story to hear about his Dad when he was a kid. The picture of the three of them there was a copy of in the sitting room and Drake's bedroom right next to his bed. But Draco was a picture to Drake. Remy wanted to give him what he deserved, two real parents to love and be there for him.

Severus looked at his son. "And how do you plan on proposing to your beautiful girlfriend?"

Remy shred a smile with his Uncle and son. "I have an idea but that is the other reason I have brought you guys here. I need your help. I want to make this special."

He had proposed to Draco in bed. He had been off to fight Albus and had wanted to do it just in case. This time he wanted to do it right. Make it absolutely perfect. Gabrielle deserved a romantic proposal. She had seen Remy through so much. She was amazing with Drake. And he wanted to make it something she'd remember. They were all smiling when they heard his plan for her. They knew they could have expected no less from him. Remy was definitely a romantic at heart.

He held his son in his arms. "Now all I have to worry about is if she will say yes."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabrielle had spent the night at the manor as had the other guests from dinner. They were after breakfast going to open gifts together before going their own ways. She was happy. She loved spending the day with Drake and Remy. She kind of hoped maybe they would have their family Christmas together down the line. She had a feeling something was up though. Drake kept giving her odd looks and his Papa kept shushing him. Remy's gift to her was the last one and she expected a charm but she was surprised still when she opened the box.

She raised an eyebrow as she took out the charm which looked like some strange little creature. "Remy?"

He kissed her tenderly. "I have created a bit of a scavenger hunt for your real Christmas gift. A walk down memory lane for us."

She missed the looks from the rest of the family. She thought back to the first time they met, during the tournament. It was the second task when he was in the lake. Smiling in confirmation he apparated her away to the edge of the Black Lake where she found another little gift and charm. The second she found a crooked house and was reminded of Fleur's wedding at the Burrow. The Weasleys were smiling when they saw them come and Victoire ran out with another gift. There was a broom for their first date to the Three Broomsticks and a Gerber daisy for Valentine's and the trip for the wedding. The last and fifth new charm for her bracelet was a little moon and it took them to the centaur lands. Remy was not the only one with a gift for her but his came first.

She found a box but this time there was no charm but a ring. "Remy?"

Remy knelt. "I love you Gabby. You came into my life like a ray of sunshine and have made me see it is possible to love again. You are my heart. Marry me."

She could not find any words so she nodded her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. He slid the ring on and standing he pulled her in for a tender kiss. Clapping drew them away and Drake came running from his grandparents to hug her. All the gusts from the manor and Burrow were there and Gabrielle was touched when the Malfoys welcomed her to the family. She was relived they were okay with he becoming a part of the family.

Drake pointed. "Look Grandpa Mag be coming." Sure enough Magorian and his sons came out.

Magorian smiled as they greeted him and handed Gabrielle a gift. "My son told us he wished to marry you. You are welcome among our herd by your own rite now."

They had all been given something when welcomed. Remy had his bow, his sister a boomerang and Drake had his Daddy's dagger now. Gabrielle was presented with not a weapon but an instrument. It was a beautiful small flute made out of the same metal, with beautiful leaves and flowers carved into it. Even if Remy had not known Gabrielle could play it, he had known it suited her better then any weapon would have. She had such a gentle heart to her.

Magorian smiled. "I see many happy years and several beautiful babies in your future. To sooth my grandchildren and to call upon our aid my future daughter."


	13. final epilogue

The first day of July Remy stood waiting. His son was with him but Chloe once again stood by his side. His family and friends were there. The Weasleys were divided between the sides. Bill sat with Fleur's brothers. They were not in the UK. They had all come by portkey to France. The gardens of the Delacaur estate put Malfoy manor to shame. They had considered Potter Castle. Remy and Gabrielle had decided to call the castle home on weekends and holidays. The pain of what happened there had slipped away. And memories of his grandparents had taken over. Sandpiper maybe one day he would take Drake to see. But it would never be home again. But he knew how much Gabrielle loved her family home. And when he saw the beautiful water gardens, the bridge on which he stood over a pond of water lilies, he knew it was perfect. Fleur stood with them as her sister's maid of honour but his eyes were on Gabrielle. Absolutely radiant in a gold and white set of dress robes and looking even more part veela like then he had ever seen her, her smile as her parents escorted her down the aisle made this all perfect. Drake was practically bouncing.

The minister started. "We have come together to join these two together in marriage. Who gives the bride away?"

Mr Delacaur smiled. "Her mother and I do."

The minister turned to him. "Do you Remus Severus Black-Snape take Gabrielle as your wife and bond, united in body and soul till parted by death?"

"I do."

He turned to Gabby. "Amid do you Gabrielle Violet Delacaur take Remus as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till parted by death?"

"I do."

Fleur handed Remy a ring. "Take this ring and claim my sister as your wife while I stand witness to your vows."

Remy slid the band on. "With this ring I proclaim my love and take you as my wife and bond."

Chloe handed Gabrielle a ring. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband while I stand witness to your vows."

Gabrielle slid it on to Remy's hand. "With this ring I proclaim my love and take you as my husband and bond."

The minister smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Remus you may kiss your bride."

Remy pulled Gabrielle into a long warm kiss. They were soon pulled apart though by Drake who wanted to congratulate and hug them. Gabrielle happily took her stepson into her rms. The three of them and their witnesses went to sign the contracts. Unlike Draco, Gabrielle took his name in full becoming Gabrielle Black-Snape. Remus loved Draco but it was only Drake who carried on Malfoy continuing as a Snape-Malfoy. The three of them were soon surrounded by everyone wanting to congratulate and celebrate with them. The three were taking a honeymoon as a family. They were taking off for Australia and New Zealand for a month, the reason they had waited till the summer to marry. Reg was coming for Drake after three weeks so they could have a week as a proper honeymoon. But Gabrielle had insisted she wanted their son with them. She had married Remy and Drake.

There was a beautiful reception out doors to follow. Remy smiled as he watched Drake and Gabrielle have the second dance. He danced with his mother in law. He was happy Narcissa and Lucius had come. They had meant it when they said they would always be there. And they had been thrilled to come and see the two married.

Lucius made his way to Remy before the couple left later that evening for their honeymoon. "You know Draco is watching. And is so happy you have found love."

Remy turned and hugged him. "I know. And thank you for being here Uncle Luc. Your son will always have a part of me but Gabrielle is my future, her and Drake."

Watching the trio leave on their honeymoon the guests were all smiling. Remy's family and friends were so happy. They had not seen Remy like this since Draco died. Before that, when he was in a coma. They knew the couple was going to start trying for children. His dads prayed this time around he would have it all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy sat in a rocking chair just over a year later. Gabrielle was asleep in the infirmary bed. He could not blame her. She amazed him. Thirteen hours of labour. The family had been finally kicked out. Chloe and Ginny had taken Drake home for the night. Drake had been hard to get away. He finally had his baby sister he always asked for. And Remy had his little girl. He and Gabrielle were talking another two. For now the little one stood as the future Lady Black, her big brother to inherit Malfoy. Potter and Prince could be decided later if they had more. But all that mattered was her.

When Drake was born he had lost Draco. Draco had been awake for a few moments. He held their son and had a chance to say goodbye. Remy had been unable to hold his son for days. But Gabrielle was alive and healthy; she had nursed their beautiful daughter. And tomorrow Remy and Drake would take Gabrielle and their daughter home and show them the faerie nursery they had made for her. Two weeks before he and Gabrielle had hard their one year anniversary married, just another milestone he unfortunately never had with Draco.

He looked down at his beautiful daughter. Phoebe Minjonet Black-Snape. They had decided as the future little Lady Black to look to the heavens for Phoebe and Minjonet was a floral name, something that their families had in common as Fleur and Gabrielle's middle names like Lily and Chloe were floral.

A voice he never thought to hear cam to him as he sang to his daughter. "She is so beautiful Remy. You have a precious little girl."

Remy looked up at Draco. "Draco? How?"

His husband stood there. He knew he was not dreaming. His husband reached down to touch the baby. Phoebe's colouring was the same to her brother as Gabrielle had white blond hair as Draco, and both had got Remy's warm amber eyes. But Phoebe was like Drake, the image of her other parent, in this case Gabrielle, except she had her Papa's long fingers.

Draco kissed the baby and Remy. "I have been watching over you my love. I am so happy you have found peace and life again. You have a beautiful family."

Remy had tears in his eyes. "You will always be a part of me Draco. I will always love you. But I am madly in love with my wife and I am finally happy."

Draco nodded. "I know my love. I came to tell you I know. I forever watch over you and all your children. I am proud of the amazing boy you raised our son to be."

For one brief moment they were back together but Draco's time was short. He had com back to assure his husband he was happy for Remy. He was amazed at the young man his son was growing into. As he drifted off he watched Remy and the baby and was happy his husband and son were finally at peace. He saw a long bright future for both of them with Gabrielle and not only Phoebe but others to come.

Remy could see him no longer but his spirit remained a moment. "I will watch over you and wait for you my love. But I am so happy you have found love again."

Author note: Phoebe Minjonet Black-Snape: Phoebe (Greek) means gold wreathed or shinning one. Name of a titan. Honours the Black tradition as heir of the Black family. Minjonet (French) means little blue flower. Gabrielle' middle name and her sister both mean a flower and Lily and Chloe as well have floral names so they decided to carry on the tradition.

So to my loyal readers of my epic trilogy thank you for your loyal reading. I am sorry to see my baby end. But it has been amazing to write. I will have a new story in a few day


End file.
